gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Chang
My name is Scott Chang.... HOLA! Who? Scott Chang is a trained assassin born in North Eastern South Westernville, a underground camp in the Caribbean. The location of North Eastern South Westernville is not revealed to the public, however Scott was grown up a rich boy so it must have been a good place. After Scott got out of the house he ran away to Cuba! The Cuban Folk loved and adored Scott until The Day. The Day The Day was the day that a ship sailed to Cuba, the ship was painted a bright dazzling sky-blue with sea green sails. All the farmers and workers on Cuba dropped what they did to admire the ship as it sailed to Cuba. When it landed a strange looking man with a large white beard and green eyes. This man was Fredrick Minor, a Trader from the north and he and his crew brought with him exotic spices and goods from all over the world. The people would gather around Fredrick and admire the fine swords and spices. Scott amongst them was the most interested and the trader caught his eye looking at a large emerald encrusted knife. "How would you like to join my crew, boy? You clearly have a good taste." Said Fredrick to the boy. Indeed Scott Chang wanted to join the crew, and his knack of collectioning things would come in handy. But, he had his duties in the fields and regretted leaving. Sadly, he shock his head. "C'mon son! You can also have that there knife your eyes on. I will pay for your passage and I need a hard working boy like you." Fredrick seemed to turn slightly forceful and, bravely, Scott accepted his offer. Setting Sail "Excellent! We will set sail immediatly. What is your name?" "Scott, Scott Chang." Before Fredrick could reply a loud gunshot sounded and one of the crew members collapsed in pain. A Assassin emerged from the darkness and before anyone could react he had killed the man, and blasted another one in the face with a blunderbuss. A third man launched at the Assassin but was met with a blow in the ribs and a sword lash in the back. The Assasin lunged at Fredrick preparing to kill him with another weapon when without thinking Scott jumped in his way with the dagger in his hand and stabbed downward on the Assassin. The Assassin dodged the blow and drew his own weapon - A broadsword. Using the sword as a bat the Assassin hit Scott in the head and landed a blow on Fredrick the Trader. Screaming, Scott stabbed at the Assassin who collapsed, when he rose again the Assassin deflected the dagger into a bog. Without thinking, Scott grabbed a Ceramic Pot and hit the Assassin in the stomach, using the newly sharpened edge Scott killed the Assassin. "Fredrick!" Scott gasped when he discovered the man standing up rubbing an ointment on his wound. "Healing herbs from... China, now, on the ship!" The remaining crew collected the goods and set up the ship. Shouting orders, Fredrick directed the ship to the port of Jamacia. Category:Fan Creations